Abstract Attraction
by MissIronLady
Summary: Akemi is a woman with a mysterious past. Unbeknownst to her, she had caught the eye of the sixth Hokage; Kakashi Hatake. The whole of Konoha, tries to setup Kakashi with Akemi. However, things don't exactly go as planned. Chaos and sexual tension ensues. KakashixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set after 'The Last, Naruto The Movie". I don't own anyone except the OC. Rating might go up for later chapters.

 **Chapter 1**

The alarm beeped repeatedly, taking her out of the dream world, and back to reality. Akemi Saito slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the light that peeped through her bedroom curtains. She reluctantly got out of bed and stalked into the kitchen.

The sky was in the hue of blue, white, and violet, indicating the time of the day. The sun was about to rise on Konoha, the land of fire. It also meant that she had to get ready for the day ahead. Her stomach then grumbled whilst thinking of her tasks for today. It was like her stomach had a mind of it's own, and was telling her not to skip breakfast, despite being busy. She then walked to the buzzing fridge and took out a pair of eggs. Toast with poached eggs would surely be nice.

Running a confectionery shop near the academy, not only made her business popular to the students, but amongst the rest of the villagers as well. However, it also meant that she had to wake up early to bake, leaving almost no time for herself, or maybe it was just an excuse she was using, when asked, why she is still single?

After doing her daily routines, such as, eating breakfast, shower, and brushing her teeth, she headed straight to her walk-in-closet. On one side of it, was a long line of different types of Kimono, with various patterns. And on the other side were normal clothes.

As a young girl, Akemi often admired the beauty of a kimono, and aspired to wear a different one everyday. However, despite being a woman, growing up in a male dominated household had prevented her from getting in touch with her feminine side. She would often get criticised for acting like a girl when she was growing up. It is only recently that she was able to embrace her femininity, when she had left the household years ago.

Picking a dark green komon kimono, with a white obi, she immediately got dressed, and in less than 15 minutes, she was ready. It was no surprise to someone who had been wearing a kimono, almost everyday.

With a quick dust of blush on her cheeks, and a light swipe of neutral coloured lipstick, she was out of the house in no time.

******  
Kakashi

Being Hokage was harder than Kakashi expected. It involved long meeting that went through the whole morning or afternoon, with countless of paperworks and hard decision making. It was no bed of roses.

In an ocean of countless paperworks and stress. There were two things that helps him de-stress. One, is reading a soft core porn novel, much to his assistants chagrin. And the second one, was going to the confectionary shop near the academy, where they serve tea and delectable desserts. And today, he chose the second.

Just a stone's throw away from the academy, tucked in a narrow lane, is a shop called; Amato no Yorokobi. It is extremely popular and remains a firm favourite for locals who come for afternoon tea, and desserts.

"Ah! Hokage-sama..." A woman, dressed in a dark green komon kimono, greeted him. She obviously isn't expecting him to drop by today amidst the exams.

"Konnichiwa Akemi-san..." he greeted.

"Would you like the usual?" she politely enquired.

"Nope, I would like some wagashi today..."

"Coming right up..." was her cool reply, before retreating back to the kitchen.

Kakashi took another quick glance of her, before she left the room. He couldn't help but admire her demure yet elegant countenance. She was wearing a dark blue apron above her dark green kimono. And despite is being dusted with flour, she still managed to look good.

On the far side corner of the shop, much to Kakashi's displeasure, were his and his colleagues former pupils, he had almost forgotten that, they too were regular patrons of this shop. It was no problem to him, if they eat here at the same time as him. However, he did wish that none of them noticed how he looked at Akemi. It was not something that he would want other to know.

Tucked on the farthest corner of the shop was Sakura, and the couples; Hinata, Naruto, Sai and Ino. Enjoying their dango and matcha green tea. Shikamaru came later, and sat with them.

"Have you seen how Kakashi-sensei looks at Akemi-san?" Sakura stated. It seems nothing escapes her eyes, when it comes to such matters.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied curiously.

The rest of them turned their heads to find their sensei, watch the shop owner walk back to the kitchen. The way that Kakashi looked at her was obvious enough to tell that he liked her.

"So you're point is?" Shikamaru said.

"We want Kakashi sensei to be happy right?" she said.

"But isn't he happy already?" Sai said.

"Sai, he's already approaching his mid thirties and still single. What do you think he needs now?"

Naruto looked to his side, and thought, while watching Kakashi drink his tea. "What does he need?"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Love!"

It seems that mean a pretty dense when it comes to the topics of love.

"Oh!" everyone in the table said in unison.

"That's actually a great idea!" Hinata said.

"So Sakura, what's your plan?" Asked Ino.

"It's easy... we-"

"It seems that you're having a very serious discussion here..." The group was so into the topic, that they didn't notice that Kakashi had approached them.

"Oh no no! Kakashi-sensei, it's nothing, really!" Naruto said.

"Ha? but I heard my name?"

"Nope, Kakashi-sensei, you might have just misheard it!" Sakura added.

 **A/N:**

Komon Kimono- Komon(小紋, literally small pattern) are worn by married and unmarried women. They have a pattern covering the entire kimono but with no particular direction or layout. Komon are the most informal silk kimono.

Wagashi and Dango - Japanese Desserts.

Amato no Yorokobi - It means 'Sweet tooth's delight' in Japanese.

I've been a fan of Kakashi since high school. Comments and likes are very much welcome and appreciated.  
I will do some soft editing too.

 **Pinterest Board for this Story is at** : missironlady923/story-an-abstract-attraction/

I will be posting new pins for every chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wet Dreams

**A/N:** I do not own anyone, except the OC. Do take note, that this chapter contains mature themes.

I've also created a Pinterest board for this story. You can find it at;

PINTEREST: pinterest dot com /missironlady923/story-an-abstract-attraction/

 **Chapter 2**

"I'll see you tomorrow Akemi-san" Naoko said, whilst waving at her. She is one of her employees, who always stayed late, just to help her make the desserts for the next day.

"I'll see you…" Akemi said, whilst trying to balance the boxes of mochi she was carrying. She has to deliver them to Shizune, first thing in the morning. It was for the candidates of the Chunin exam.

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" Naoko enquired, seeing that she's having a hard time.

"I'm fine, don't worry! Go home and rest." was her cool reply, before heading off to the opposite direction.

Not wanting to bump into anyone due to the load she was carrying, she decided to walk into another street, where only a few people pass by. It was a safer option for her.

Suddenly, she heard light footsteps, and immediately tensed. Her heart skipped a beat as she swiftly turned around to find no one but the empty street and the buzzing sound of the street lamp. She took a short breath, fear engulfing her soul.

"Who's there?" she shouted, as she began to back away from whoever was present. In a quick movement of the foot, she broke into a run in panic.

She kept running until she bumped something, or rather someone, making the boxes that she was carrying, fly into the air.

"Ah!"

However, the stranger quickly caught her and each box, in lightning speed. She heaved a sigh of relief and approached the stranger to thank him.

"Thank You!" she said gratefully.

"You're welcome!" the voice said, as he handed her the box.

"Ho-Hokage-sama?" she was surprised to find that the person she had bump into, was none other than the Hokage.

"Akemi-san? What are you doing so late out here?"

"I-I was already heading home, I didn't expect that I'd bump into you."

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, referring to the stacks of boxes she was carrying.

"N-Nooo… I can manage…" she lied, when as a matter of fact, she needs all the help she could get in carrying the boxes. Plus, she was too embarrassed to ask for help from him, he's the 'Hokage' for goodness sake.

Without saying a word, Kakashi took half of the load she was carrying.

"Hokage-sama, there is no need-"

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home." He said, cutting her right off.

"There is really no need for that Hokage-sama, I can take care of that" was her protest.

"Really? You seemed to have had a scare earlier? But that's beside the point. It's late and I insists in walking you home."

"Uhhhmmm…. All right…" somehow Kakashi had a point, she then turned around, and reluctantly lead the way to her home.

Despite being a man of a few words, Kakashi began a conversation to break the awkward silence between them.

"So, have you always been into cooking and baking?"

"Kind of… but…" she hesitated.

"But?"

"There were a lot of things that hindered me, before I was able to get to where I am today." She recalled poignantly.

"You mean, this wasn't your original profession?"

"Yes, I wasn't always a patisserie…" she said, refusing to say more, than what was asked.

Kakashi looked at her curiously. He knew that she was hiding something, but he didn't intrude further, knowing that it might offend her. He didn't want to be seen as a busybody.

"Ah! Here we are!" she said, upon arriving at the front gate of her apartment. "Thank you Hokage-sama!" she turned around and took the boxes of sweets from Kakashi.

"Don't mention it…"

Akemi turned around and gave a slight bow, as a sign of respect, before entering the lobby of her apartment building.

Meanwhile, from a distance, Naruto and Sai was watching the scene through binoculars. Although they didn't know what Kakashi and Akemi were saying, they were confident that they're plan had somehow worked.

"She didn't invite him in…" Sai said, putting his binoculars down.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked, whilst watching their sensei walk away from the vicinity.

"Not really, I mean, It's too early to say."

 **Kakashi**

 _The woman arched her back as the silver haired man licked her wet core. The woman wanted him inside her, but a strong grip on her waist kept her in her place. She subconsciously tangled her fingers into the silver strands, causing the man to lick her core harder, and hum around her._

" _~Kakashi" she moaned, as the man continued to please her. "Oh my gawd! Kakashi!"_

 _She felt his long digit enter her, causing her to jerk her hips. She groaned as the finger slid into her, in and out. "Kakashi ~ah!" she threw her head back as another finger joined in._

" _Yes! Yes! Kakashi!" she moaned and shuddered at the onslaught of pleasure. She felt Kakashi grin, as he continued his ministrations, fingering her pussy whilst licking her clit._

" _Are you going to come for me, Akemi?" he whispered seductively, his voice, vibrating on her sensitive flesh._

" _Yes!" her hips bucked and her back arched, as Kakashi thrust his fingers in and out, until she reached oblivion._

 _Akemi shuddered pleasantly, whilst panting. She turned to Kakashi, who then gave her a passionate kiss._

Kakashi woke up panting; he stared to his side to find his digital clock stating the time, 2:00 AM.

He then got out of bed, feeling the heat on his loins. There was a big bulge in his pants, and he needed to cool it down. Heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he reached for the cold pitcher inside the fridge. Cold water might just do the trick.

Kakashi mused as he poured cold water on the empty glass. Why was he having a sexual dream about the dessert shop owner? When all the feelings he had for her was simply just admiration, and it was not even in a sexual way.

He did have a fair share of sexual escapades in the past, but her often felt that there was something missing, causing him to somehow lack interest in sexual activity, in the long run, other than reading soft core porn novels of course (if that can even be considered as 'sexual activity). He didn't know if it had anything to do with him being possibly 'asexual' or that there was something missing.

When he had calmed down, he settled himself back to bed, hoping that he wouldn't dream once he falls asleep. He had a lot to do tomorrow at the office, and a lack of sleep due to sexual frustration, wouldn't help.

 **A/N:** I would be doing some soft editing along the way. I am just forewarning everyone, that there would be more adult themes in the next chapters.

Mochi- Japanese Dessert

I've also created a Pinterest board for this story. You can find it at;

 **PINTEREST:** pinterest dot com /missironlady923/story-an-abstract-attraction/

I've also labeled some pictures that belong to which chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Hint of the Past

**A/N:** My apologies for the long period of time that I haven't updated this story. I was really busy with work, which contributed to my writer's block. Again, I'm very very sorry!

 **Chapter 3  
A Hint of the Past  
**

"AHHHHHH!" Akemi woke up screaming but felt a sense of relief when she realised that it was just another bad dream. She rolled over and got up from her bed. Heading straight to the kitchen, she went straight towards the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of cold water. She filled the glass with water and drank it all up in one go.

After calming herself down, she went back to her room and settled herself back to bed. Hoping that she wouldn't have another nightmare once she falls asleep. She didn't want to remember that incident in the past. She had moved on from it, but it sometimes continues to haunt her in her dreams.

* * *

The paperwork is one of the biggest headaches Kakashi had to take care of as a Hokage. He had tried to re-compile the list of candidates for the chuunin exam and had to make arrangments to accommodate them all. Who knew that planning such event was no easy task.

"Delivery for Hokage-sama," a female voice said from the outside of his office door. Not really paying attention to who it was, thinking that it was either Shizune or Sakura, he granted the person access to come in. "Come in..." he said.

"Hokage-sama?"

"I said drop the 'sama', Shizune..." he looked up from the papers he was reading, and his eyes widened in surprise, upon seeing who it was. None other than the woman whom he had dreamt about just the other night, Akemi.

"Akemi-san!" he jumped out of his seat. "What are you doing here?" he said, sounding a little too rude.

She narrowed her eyes at him "I came to deliver your mochi..." was her curt reply, referring to the fancy box she was holding.

"Oh..." was his response, while being embarrassed and speechless.

Kakashi blushed as the dream he had a night ago crossed his mind. He could no longer act normal around her because of this.

"Ahem! Hokage-sama?" she said, calling him out of his reverie.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being rude, I-I just have a lot in my mind right now..." he said apologetically. "Why don't you take a seat for a while?" he offered.

"There's no need for that..." was her reply. However, before she could say anything more, Kakashi had mindlessly pulled her into the chair and pushed her shoulders, forcefully sitting her down. Akemi was clearly taken aback with what he just did, her mouth hung agape, but didn't say anything. She was raised to be polite, and to respond politely to a person despite him/her being rude.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, upon realising what he did on impulse. He looked down in embarrassment and took the boxes of desserts from her hands, before quickly walking out of his office, looking for Shizune, Sakura or Shikamaru, whoever he could find first. He couldn't help but leave the room. Her sweet scent that invaded his nostrils was turning him on. He could even smell her underneath his mask and the boxes of mochi.

"Ah, it's here!" Sakura and Shizune said in unison upon seeing Kakashi standing next to the pantry door. The two were having their tea-break after finishing an ocean of paperwork.

"Where's Shikamaru?" he inquired, as he placed the box on the counter.

"I made him run to the bookstore, we're running out of office supplies, remember?" Shizune replied, as she opened the box and took a piece of mochi, followed by Sakura.

Kakashi sighed in realisation. He had a lot of things in his mind right now that he had forgotten about the lack of office stationery.

"Why don't you take a short break first sensei?" Sakura suggested as she took a bite of her mochi. "By the way, is Akemi still there? you better send her off. It looks like there will be a heavy downpour soon..." she said, noting the dark grey sky from the pantry window. It was obvious that the rain is threatening to pour anytime soon. And as if on cue, the sound of thunder was heard.

Kakashi quickly walked back to his office to find Akemi looking at the dark grey sky. He was lost for a while, staring at her back. She was wearing a _**Hakama** k_ imono today instead of a _**Komon** kimono_. A dark green Hakama, paired with a plaid patterned kimono over a light brown _**Haori**_. She looked simple, yet, prim and elegant as always. Though she wasn't the hot and sexy type that he always went for. Kakashi couldn't help but still admire her.

"I think I better go, Hokage-sama, it looks like the rain will pour soon," she said, taking him out of his reverie. Kakashi quickly shook the silly crush and thought of his head. He watched her as she stared at the sky outside. Her brows furrowed in worry.

"Let me send you off to the lobby," he offered and opened the door for her.

By the time they reached the lobby, Akemi's expression furrowed in worry. She looked around, searching for her umbrella that she had just placed against the wall.

"What's wrong?" he enquires, seeing the worried look on her face.

"My umbrella... I just placed it right there!" she said, pointing to the empty spot in the corner, where she had left her umbrella earlier on.

"Sakura?" he called, upon seeing Sakura coming down the staircase.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen an umbrella earlier, over here?"

"Oh! was that yours, Akemi-san?" Sakura eye's widened in realisation.

Akemi nodded as a response.

"Shikamaru borrowed it. I'm sorry for that. You know how most men are like, they don't bring their own umbrellas." she said, stating a fact. "Hold on, just let me check if Shizune has a spare for you to use." she offered.

"Thank you Sakura-san..." Akemi said gratefully.

Akemi then turned her attention back outside. She could smell the rain coming and a few seconds later, heavy rain began to pour down outside, accompanied with strong wind and thunder. She didn't know if she would be able to return home safely without slipping on the pavement, with this kind weather.

"Here you go Akemi-san..." Sakura returned with an umbrella and quickly handed it to her.

"Thank you Sakura-san..." she smiled gratefully and took the umbrella from her. "Thank you Hokage-sama, " she said, as she turned to Kakashi's direction. She gave a slight bow, before opening her umbrella and stepping into the rain.

She sighed in resignation as she started walking in the heavy, pouring rain. The wind was too strong, making her hold her umbrella tightly. However, when another loud sound of thunder roared in the sky, she accidentally slipped and fell flat onto the wet pavement.

"Akemi-san!" a familiar voice called from behind. She turned around to find the Hokage running towards her direction.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, helping her up.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine... I'll be on my way now..." she said, embarrassed. Turning back to the road, another sound of thunder began to roar, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. Heaving another sigh, she walked down the wet pavement and this time around, her umbrella flew upside down. "Ahhh! what the hell!" she cried out in frustration.

Kakashi, who was still standing there, ran towards her direction, closing their distance. He kneeled down the wet pavement and she looked at him questioningly.

"Get on to my back..." he said, while he kneeled down the pavement, waiting for her.

"What?" her face reddened with his suggestion.

"I said... get on to my back..." he repeated.

"But Hokage-sama, I don't think that's appropri-"

"NOW!" he said, raising his voice unintentionally. Akemi almost jumped back with the Hokage's stern voice, causing her to quickly obliged what he said. The last thing she wants is to see the Hokage's angry side.

"I... I'm sorry Akemi-san... I didn't mean to raise my voice at you..." he said apologetically, as she got into his back and lifted her from the ground, piggy-back style. "Now, where are you headed?"

"Home..." she replied timidly, afraid that she might provoke the Hokage again.

"Alright!, hold on tight, and hold the umbrella tight!" he said, referring to the umbrella that she had managed to return to its normal state. He then ran, building his momentum and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, whilst carrying her on his back.

Unbeknownst to them, from the window of the Hokage's office, Sakura and Shizune were watching.

"You think this would work?" Shizune asked, turning to Sakura.

"Looks like it!" she said confidently, as she witnessed her sensei giving Akemi a piggy back ride. She smiled knowingly until they were out of sight.

Like the last time they were together, Kakashi was the first one to break the awkward silence. "I'm sorry if I raised my voice... I didn't mean it," he said, sounding a little too earnest.

Akemi blushed profusely with the way he talked to her. She grew up in a male-dominated household and worked previously a male-dominated pose in the past, never did she experience a man talk to her gently as Kakashi did right now. Adding to that, the position they were in looked like she was embracing him from behind. Never did she experience being so close to a man, except her siblings and father of course. It's either that or she is stabbing one to death. But then again, that was the past.

"That's alright Hokage-sama, no offence taken..."

"Drop the 'sama', call me Kakashi..." he said

"Sorry?"

"Call me Kakashi, 'Hokage-sama' feels weird..." he insists.

"But Hokage-"

Kakashi gave her a quick stern glance, causing her to retract whatever she had to say.

She gulped. "Alright, Kakashi-san..."

The distance to her home was a little far from the Hokage's office, causing her to worry, knowing that she has troubled the Hokage enough.

"Kakashi-san? are you alright?" she inquired worriedly.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me..." he assured.

"Am I too heavy for you?" she asked.

"No, you're not. You're quite light actually..."

"Are you patronising me?" she jabbed and burst out laughing.

It was the first time Kakashi had heard her laugh. In all those times he had spent in the dessert shop, not once did he see or hear her laugh.

"No, I'm not!" he chuckled.

Suddenly, lightning struck from the sky and hit one of the roof tiles that he was about to step on, breaking the moment that they just had.

"Kakashiiiii!" Akemi screamed as she fell off his back at the same moment he tried to avoid the lightning.

"Akemi-san!" in a quick reflex, Kakashi jumped and caught her quickly, preventing her from crashing against the cold, hard pavement.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, checking if she was injured or not.

"Yes... I'm fine..." she replied, still shaking from the fall she almost had. It was only after a while that she realised the Kakashi's face was dangerously close to hers. "Uhhmmm, Kakashi?"

It was then that Kakashi realised that he was too close for comfort, causing him to blush. But thank goodness for the mask he was wearing, if not, he'd feel embarrassed by now. He quickly gave her space and carried her on his back once more. "You know what, we won't be able to reach your apartment in this type of weather. I have an idea..." he said, as he secured her on his back.

* * *

Just a twenty minute run from the Hokage's office tucked away in the woods, was a rustic house designed in traditional architecture.

"W-whose house is this?" she inquired. Admiring the exterior of the house.

"Mine... or rather, my grandfather's..." Kakashi said whilst taking out the keys from his pocket.

"Do you live here?"

"Most of the time I do, but sometimes, I just stay at my old apartment, especially when it gets busy at the office. It's nearer after all" he said, referring to his apartment and how close it was to the Hokage's office.

Akemi looked around and hesitated for a moment before entering the house. She was here, all alone with another man in his house. It felt a little weird for her. She never visited a man's house before.

"Come in... it's cold outside..." Kakashi insists as he pushed her gently on the back, and led her inside the house.

The house was big and spacious. It had a nice and chic furniture, which is surprising to have. Men don't usually bother with interior design. On the other part of the house was an _**irori**_ (fireplace), which he was trying to light.

"An irori!" she exclaimed, as she sat a little closer to the hearth. It suddenly brought her fond memories of her childhood.

"You can warm yourself up here..." he motioned for her to come closer to the fire.

"I'll see if I can get you some change of clothes... let me call the Hokage office first," he said, as he got up and excused himself.

She watched as he retreated back to a room, which looked like his study,

"Yes? There's a storm coming? hmmm... go back home and continue your work there..."

She overheard him talking to Shizune over the phone.

"So there was a storm coming?" she mused for a moment, no wonder the wind was blowing a little harshly. If that was the case, she won't be able to go home at this rate.

"I'm sorry Akemi, you would have to stay here for quite some time. I can't let you return home in this weather," he called from his study, referring to the heavy downpour outside.

Walking out of his study, he saw her smiling, as she warmed herself up near the irori. Curious as to why something so simple is able to make her smile, he sat on the other side of the fire and watched her smile at the warmth of the hearth.

"What's with the smile?" he asked.

"Oh... hehehehe... I just remembered a part of my childhood. My siblings and I would always sit by the irori, listening to our grandfather's tales, while roasting fish and cooking a pot of miso soup," she recalled poignantly, remembering the smell of saba fish and miso soup.

"That sounds like a good memory... how many siblings do you have?" he inquired.

"There are four of us, I'm the eldest of three boys..." she said, crossing her fingers that he won't ask further.

"Wow... must be fun?" he said, feeling a little sorry for her. Surely, she had a hard time, three boys are a handful.

"Hahaha! well, there were a lot of responsibilities... I'm the eldest, so I had to help a lot with taking care of my younger siblings. Especially when my parents weren't around."

"Taking care? must be a handful, tell me how you survived?" he said, amazed at how she could've managed three boys.

Akemi burst out laughing, seeing his reaction. "Well... they'd usually behave after I make them food, especially after lunch and tea time... they'd be so full, that they'll feel lethargic and go straight into a nap. My only problem would be dinner time. They'd be so full of energy, that they'd be running and horseplaying around the house." she recalled poignantly, suddenly missing her brothers. "I suddenly remembered them... I wonder if they're eating well enough..." she mused. Remembering that her siblings skip meals, or take meals late due to work.

"Ah... I see, so this is where you learned how to cook!" Kakashi concluded. He wanted to find out more about her, but he was afraid that she might think he is prying into her personal life if he asked further. Maybe he'd leave the other question for some other time.

"Hahaha! Yes, mostly!" she said, smiling at him. They both quickly looked away from each other, finding it a little awkward that they stared at each other a little longer than they both intended.

"Ahem..." he cleared his throat. "I do have these..." he said, offering his yukata he had gotten from his drawer earlier on. "I do not know if it will actually fit you. But just try it on for the mean time, and if it doesn't fit, I'll find you something else. We have to get you out of those clothes or you'll get cold," he said, as he handed her the yukata.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san... you've already done a lot for me." she smiled gratefully.

He nodded his head and smiled underneath his mask. "It's no problem... You can use the room upstairs to change," he suggested.

With a nod, she turned around and headed upstairs. He watched her as she slowly climbed the staircase and headed to his room to change her clothing. The idea of her removing her clothes inside his room, made his body react strangely. Bringing heat to his loins.

He quickly shook the thought off his head and sighed. He knew he was in trouble. This woman made his cheeks flush and his heart pound, by just being around her.

 **A/N:** I might do some soft editing, as I might have made some grammatical errors. Thoughts and suggestions, just comment on the comment section.

 **Terms:**

 **Hakama** \- are a type of traditional clothing, which are actually really wide legged trousers if you look at it. For women, hakama is worn with a kimono on top.

 **Haori** \- The Haori is a traditional Japanese sort of hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, worn over a _kosode_. It actually looks like a long cardigan if you look at it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Attraction

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is up!. Kakashi finally admits to himself, the growing attraction he has for Akemi. Akemi, on the other hand, is still oblivious to it and reveals something unexpected. I also just finished reading Kakashi Hiden, so expect some parts of that novel to be mentioned in this story (future chapters).

 **Chapter 4**

 _Attraction_

Akemi emerged from the room, fresh from a warm bath. Clad in a dark pinstriped yukata, which she secured using a ribbon sash at the empire line of her waist, as there was no obi for women that she could use. Heck, the yukata she was wearing is actually for a man, and if she were to tie it using a _heko obi_ instead _,_ the yukata will be very loose, especially in the chest. Which poses a risk of her unintentionally exposing her breast. Besides, she had taken off her underwear and was completely bare underneath. Though it was uncomfortable, she didn't want to sleep with cold and wet undergarments on. They were soaking wet due to the rain and needed to be cleaned along with her other clothing. Thankfully, Kakashi had allowed her to use his clothes dryer.

Looking around the hallway, and seeing that there was no sign of Kakashi, she quickly ran to the laundry room and deposited her wet clothing into the machine. She sighed in relief as she closed the small round door, and the machine began to do its work. Walking out of the room, she headed back to the living room and sat back on the futon nearby the Irori. Earlier on, she had insisted that to the Hokage if it was possible for her to sleep next to the fire, instead of one of the empty guest rooms. Of course, Kakashi was reluctant at first. He didn't want to be deemed as an inhospitable host. But after hearing her reasons, he finally gave in to her requests.

She turned off the lights, and the surroundings quickly turned dim. The irori's fire, bathed the room in a soft orange glow, as the sound of the tapping rain was still heard outside. She giggled to herself as she lied down her futon, facing the light of the fire. She yawned, as she watched the flames dance around the irori. The scene looked like something out of a romance drama or novel, the only thing lacking was a man who'll lay next to her and hug her to sleep. It wasn't that she needed anyone. She was, as she previously told herself, perfectly fine. She had always taken great pride in living her life alone.

The sound of the of the door sliding quickly takes her out of her musing. She looks up to find the Hokage, wearing a black shirt, printed lounge pants and of course, his mask. It comes as no surprise to her, as to why he was still wearing his mask even though he is at home. She surmised that it was because of her. Why would he show his face to her, when he had never shown it to anyone?

"Hokage-sama..." she quickly scrambled on her knees, got up and gave a slight bow, as a sign of respect.

"Please drop the 'sama' and call me Kakashi..." he reminded her. " Also, you don't need to get up... I brought you extra firewood, just in case the fuel runs out, " he said, showing the tray with firewood stacked together.

"Oh! Thank you Hokage-sama... I mean Kakashi..." she gratefully, but quickly changed the way she addressed him as she saw 'disapproval' in his expression.

He sat down next to her, as he threw a piece of wood into the irori, fueling the fire.

"I'm surprised that you're still awake..." he began making small talk, trying to make it less awkward.

"Oh... I just had a lot in mind..." she says nonchalantly, going back underneath the warmth of her quilt. She watched him closely as he poked the firewood.

Despite Kakashi not being her type, she felt her face turn warm, as she realised that there was something particularly mesmerising about his eyes, despite the horizontal scar on his left eye.

Quickly looking away, she immediately shook the thought off her head, and brought her attention back to the fire. She was under no illusions. In terms of looks, she assumed that Kakashi was probably a ten, _(Ayame from Ichiraku ramen proved that with her reaction, after seeing him quickly take off his mask to eat ramen.)_ and Akemi is... she didn't know what she is. In her own opinion, she wasn't a ten. Of course, she hoped that any man would see beyond outward appearance, look a bit deeper, but that said, no man had ever come forward and confessed to her. Which made her come to a conclusion that she was nowhere near 'alluring'.  
Heck, she even lacks 'sex appeal'. But then again, in a way, she was thankful for that lack of appeal. She had heard complaints coming from 'alluring' or sexually attractive individuals that they always have to prove that there's more to them, wanting people to see beneath the surface, to be loved for yourself, and not his/her stunning body, sparkling eyes or thick lustrous hair. Maybe that's why Kakashi always puts a mask on?

"Everything alright?" Kakashi inquired once again, seeing how quiet she was.

"No... I mean Yes!" she quickly answered, sitting up straight.

Kakashi raised a brow and looked at her. "Are you sure? You can tell me about it, see maybe if I can help in any way? I'm the Hokage after all..." he stated. It was his job to assist the citizens of Konohagakure in any way he can.

She looked at him and but then quickly brought her attention back to the irori. _Hokage_... She quickly reminded herself that Kakashi is the Hokage. And for a man like the Hokage, it is somewhat a standard that he also gets a woman of high calibre, in beauty or brains, or at least presentable. He couldn't be seen with a woman whose appearance would be perceived by people as 'plain'.

She shook her head violently, removing the thought. Why the hell was she even thinking about such thing, when she didn't even have any desire to be with anyone, especially the Hokage?

"Akemi?!" he called her out of her reverie.

"Yes?!" she answered and glanced at his direction. He was staring at her intently, making her a little comfortable.

"I'm serious Akemi, what's wrong? Maybe I can try and help you?" he offered.

"It's really nothing, Hokage-sama... I meant Kakashi... I was just thinking of the orders I have to deliver. Just trivial matters, besides that, there's a scarcity of sesame seeds. I heard that the farm wasn't producing many crops due to some pest issues.

"I see..." he noted and thought of sending a genin team there to take care of the issue.

It turned silent once more, and then it was awkward once again.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. "Maybe, to help you sleep?" he suggested.

* * *

A few bottles of warm sake and two small porcelain cups sat near the irori. The awkward silence was quickly replaced by witty banters and laughter. Who thought that only sake was needed to break the ice.

"It makes me wonder how you can drink all that sake, with that mask on?" Akemi said, expressing her thoughts out.

"I take it off, of course." was Kakashi's witty reply, causing her to chuckle.

"Of course, you do!" she giggled, as she took another sip of the liquor. "Unless of course, that mask of yours has a secret zipper somewhere.

He laughed and leant back. " Of course not!" he said, thinking about how ridiculous it looked.

"May I ask you something?" he began, feeling a little braver than earlier. He was the type of person, that when drunk with alcohol, tends to speak out what is on his mind or tell the truth about everything that crosses his head.

"Yes, what is it?" she gave out a drunken smile, as she hugged and leant against her knees.

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked boldly, cocking a brow in the process.

Her face grew red, as she laughed softly. "No... never. I haven't had anyone who I want, or who wanted me to do that?"

He grinned at how 'innocent' she was. "Really? so your lips are untouched... hmmm... what if someone who likes you were to kiss you, how would you react?" he said, leaning a little bit forward.

She looked down in embarrassment but found it funny at the same time, as she pondered for a moment how to answer such question. Perhaps it was the alcohol making her act this way. "Well... I wouldn't exactly like it. I'd still prefer a man whom I like, to kiss me," she said, pouring herself another cup of sake.

"And what type of man do you like?" Kakashi asked curiously, somewhat knowing the answer.

"Oh, that? huh..." she looked at the fire once again, as she contemplated. "Well, I like a man who is determined, rather someone who works hard to achieve a goal."

Kakashi nodded to himself, hoping that it was him whom she was describing.

"I like a man who proud but humble at the same time. One who isn't condescending," she added. " I mean, I've had a lot of those types haughty types..."

"So have you found the man?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" she declared, as she smiled widely. "There's three of them rather. Two are younger than me and are attached. While the older one, well... the other one actually kind of rejected me..." she said, sighing sadly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Obviously taken aback by her answer. He didn't expect that she had already someone else in mind. A sense of jealousy started to stir within him, especially the fact that she was describing someone else.

"Uhhmmm... who are they?" he asked, trying to hide the strain in his voice.

She giggled and brought a finger to her lips. " Well... promise me that you'd keep it a secret, or won't think of me as a cougar, okay?"

"Uhhh... of course!" he assured.

"Well the two younger ones are Naruto and Rock Lee, the third one is Maito Guy who had rejected me," she said, looking down in genuine embarrassment.

Kakashi's eye twitched and was thrown off balance upon hearing her answer. Out of so many people, it had to be those three! There was indeed some similarities between the three, but he didn't really understand why would someone like Akemi prefer such men? He suddenly found himself jealous of the three, especially his 'rival', Guy.

"Kakashi? are you alright? Perhaps you've drunk too much?"

He quickly sat back up and composed himself. "No... I'm fine Akemi..." he assured. "If I may ask, why those three? They can be overzealous and well..." he tried to think of an appropriate word to describe the three. " Well... you said you wanted someone with some humility. I don't exactly understand..."

Akemi smiled, as she hugged her pillow and leant on it. "I did say someone with pride and humility at the same time. Let me try and clarify to you. Though these three have pride, it's a different type of pride I was talking about. They strived to be superior in the sense that _**we all have the ambition to be successful. But so long as this 'striving' is expressed in 'hard work', it does not lead to false valuations.**_ And these are what those three are, they might have been made fun of, mocked, looked down on, underestimated and treated like outcasts, but they never let it get in their way into achieving their goals. Which is why I admire them." she said a little too zealously, expressing her admiration for them.

Kakashi looked at her earnestly and was intrigued. She looks at the person's character more, instead of their achievements, ranks or physical appearance. Not many women are like that nowadays. And because of this, it made Akemi more beautiful in Kakashi's eyes.

He smiled as he moved closer to her. In his mind, he was secretly glad that Guy had rejected Akemi. It was definitely Guy's lost, but it would be Kakashi's gain soon.

He watches as she yawned, and took another sip of her sake. His hand slowly landed on her loosely braided hair and played with her dark strands.

"Kakashi..." she glanced at him, a little shocked with his ministrations.

"Yes?" he whispered, leaning in closer. "What if I tell you that I know someone who likes you, what would you do?"

She smiled to herself and blushed. "That'd be a nice feeling to know that someone likes me..."

"Would you give him a chance?"

"Depends on his sincerity, but of course, I would!"

"Would you let him kiss you?!"

She sighed dreamily and threw her head back laughing. "Depends... but why not?! depends on the setting as well... I couldn't just let him take my first kiss in an ugly place, right?" she reasoned.

"Like?" he raised a brow, trying to close the distance between them.

"Hmmm... maybe while star gazing, watching the sun rise, or walking along the fields in a cloudy afternoon? or perhaps on a rainy night, by the warm irori? Funny... I was just thinking of-" her words were suddenly cut, as Kakashi unexpectedly took off his mask, cupped her cheeks and without warning, kissed her softly on the lips. "I like you Akemi, I really do..." he whispered in her ears, causing her to blush. His deep voice, reverberating against the skin of her neck.

"Hokage-sama... I don't think it's appro-" There she was again, back to using the 'Honorifics'. But before she could say anything further, Kakashi silenced her with another kiss.

She didn't protest, but she was blushing profusely and her eyes were wide open, obviously taken aback with what he had just done. His lips kiss her passionately, before shifting to her chin and tracing down her neck. Suddenly, he heard the sound of 'snoring'. He looked up, and to his surprise, he finds her eyes closed, already asleep, snoring whilst leaning forward against him. He sighed in disappointment, he couldn't believe that she fell asleep while he was kissing her. Somehow, it felt like another 'insult' to Kakashi.

Heaving another sigh, he carries her back to her futon and tucks her back in. After tucking her in, he leaves the room and heads to his bathroom upstairs. The weather was cold, yet he filled the tub with cold water. After all, cold water is an effective way to kill urges.

 **A/N:** I might do some soft editing because I might have made some grammatical errors.


End file.
